The Party Of All Parties
by write-the-other-way
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Something has to spruce up this town, why not a party… and some romantic tension in the air for our favorite couple. [LL]
1. Who's Who

Declaimer: I don't own it, I wish I did, and if I did, it would go a little something like this…

SUMMERY: Something has to spruce up this town, why not a party… and some romantic tension in the air for our favorite couple. LL

INFO: Set near the end of season four… Luke and Lorelai are not together, the dragonfly is already opened… but that isn't important to the story. I got this idea from an episode of Lizzie McGuire, so no copyright intended.

ENJOY!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Rory, common, don't tell me you haven't noticed it." Lorelai said while sitting at a table in Luke's.

"I haven't mom," Rory said truthfully.

"Rory" Lorelai whined, dragging on her daughter's name.

"All my time lately has been devoted to Yale…"

"Letting your mother shrink into oblivion" Lorelai interrupted.

Rory ignored her mother's words and continued, "So I haven't noticed you are turning into the next spinster woman."

"Face it, life has become boring, and you are partly to blame for that missy."

"I'm sorry Mother that I am in collage and I have other things to do than making your life more interesting." Rory said dryly.

"We have to do something to spruce up this sad-depressing-no-action town… and what better way to get ideas than asking the gold medal winner of the sad-depressing-no-action guy, himself." Lorelai said as Luke walked over to the table, pot of coffee in hand.

"Careful or no coffee" Luke said coldly.

"Sorry, lips are sealed." Lorelai said holding out her coffee mug.

"Yah, if only" Luke replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey be careful, or you're not going to be invited to our party" Lorelai said gesturing between herself and Rory.

"What party?" Luke asked

"The one we're planning on having to get us out of the runt we're in" Lorelai said obviously.

"Oh I think I'll recover" Luke said sarcastically.

"Runt WE'RE in? I'm not in a runt, I have a life, thank-you very much" Rory said jokingly.

"Hey, be nice to Mommy, or she wont invite you to her party"

"Mom you don't even know what you're going to do for the party." Rory said matter-of-factly.

"It has to be big, out of this world…" Lorelai said and tapped her finger on her chin, acting like she was deep in thought. "I have an idea"

"Uh oh" Rory and Luke said in unison.

"Remember that really stupid movie we watched last weekend?" Lorelai asked looking at Rory.

"I wasn't home last weekend…"

"Okay, the weekend before that"

"I wasn't home then either, I was stuck at school"

"Okay, this is not the point. One weekend we watched a really stupid movie where they were all British and there was a wedding…" Lorelai said

"Oh yah and then that person was killed" Rory added on.

"Yah, and it took them the whole movie to find out what happened" Lorelai said smiling.

"Yah, what was that movie called again?"

"You're missing the point. Why don't we have a British-wedding-someone-died movie? Title in progress of course."

"You mean like a who-dun it party?"

"Yah, wouldn't that be awesome? We could all dress up and have olden day clothing on…"

"Yah, that would be so much fun!"

Luke slowly backed away.

"Wait a second there buster" Lorelai said pointing at Luke… "You have to come."

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?" Lorelai asked adding the puppy dog look.

"Whatever"

"Yah!" Lorelai said and clapped.

"This is going to be so much fun" Rory smiled.

"Let's get party planning"

"Let's go"

They both got up and grabbed their stuff. "Bye Luke" They said in unison.

Luke looked at the table… yet again… the coffee goes un-paid for. He rolled his eyes and helped the next people coming in the door.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"The plan," Lorelai started proudly, "We have an over -the-top who-dun-it party."

Sookie looked frustrated, "Like when you notice someone took a piece of your perfect, expensive cake and no one fesses up so you have to go around accusing people trying to find out who did it?" Sookie said pointing her spoon at a random worker in the kitchen, as if accusing him.

"Uh, kind off, but instead someone is killed and you have to find out who did it" Sookie still looked pre-occupied but got the tail end of the conversation.

"Someone was killed? Oh my god, I knew this town was a little boring and we needed some action, but I think killing someone was going a little too far" Sookie said.

"Sookie, no one died."

"So why are we trying to find out who did it, if nothing was done?"

"Okay… no one died, but at my party we are going to pretend someone died"

"Oh like a murder mystery party!" Sookie squealed.

"I know, I have to get back to work, but tomorrow, we draw names!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lorelai, Rory and Sookie were sitting together at Luke's the next morning.

"Okay, so here are all the names" Lorelai said holding several pieces of folded up papers.

"Okay, we need a hat or something" Sookie said

"Why?" Rory asked. She was a little tired after staying up until one in the morning planning the party.

"You know, to put then names in it so we can draw who's who"

"Right, right" Rory said rubbing her temples.

"Luke Rory is in desperate need of coffee."

Luke came over with his beloved coffee pot.

"Gimme your hat" Lorelai said holding her hand out.

"No" Lorelai rolled her eyes; she was also a little tired. She simply got up and walked over to him, pulling the hat off his head.

"Okay, first… Rory, draw" Rory pulled a name out of the hat, and read it.

"_Esme Upshaw, comforting guest_" Rory nodded

"Sookie…" Sookie pulled out the next name,

"_Fiona St. John, _cool, same last name as me, _falls in love with Guy Gaviotta… _oh, intrigue"

"Okay, Luke, your turn" Lorelai smiled, Luke sighed and pulled out a piece of paper,

"_Penelope Featherstone_" Lorelai giggled

"Okay, pull out a different one" She laughed.

"_Aubrey Carstairs" _

"Cool you're really smart in this."

"Yippy" He replied sarcastically.

"Okay me!" Lorelai pulled out the first paper she felt, and proudly read the name "_Penelope Featherstone…_cool! I get married!"

"That leaves… "Lorelai started, as she said a name of a guest and pulled out their character. "Jackson – Guy Gaviotta, cool, him and Fiona St. John fall in love!" She said wiggling her eyebrows at Sookie. "Babbette – The maid, Morey – Lord McGuffin, and Kirk as Clyde McGuffin… ewe, I have to get married to Kirk!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was going to be a one-shot, but I'm so tired, and I have school tomorrow… so I'll update soon with the next chapter…

THE PARTY.

MEGGAN.


	2. Let The Party Begin!

Authors note: Sorry about my other story, it is on hold until I am done this one… I am on writers block on my other one so maybe it is for the best.

AND THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all the reviews, you have no idea how happy it made me reading all of them, and seeing everyone liked it, it just makes me want to update all the time notice the fact that if you review, I will write

ON WITH THE STORY

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Okay, everything is done" Lorelai nodded and Rory looked around.

Out on their front lawn, the chuppah (sp?) was set up decorated with flowers where Kirk and Lorelai were supposed to get married. Then their were chairs set up for each guest, and of course some food Sookie insisted on making, set up on the table next to it.

Inside the house everything was also set up, Rory, making up any excuse she could to get out of this party because she had to study, was in charge of setting up the inside. Setting up clues that would eventually lead to who killed the guest. Of course, Rory couldn't be in the party now because she already knew who did it, so her character, Esme Upshaw, was taken over by a bored, out of her mind, Paris.

-Slight dilemma, Esme Upshaw has to be nice and friendly to everyone… something both Lorelai and Rory were interested to see happen.

"So time to get you in your costume?" Rory asked.

"Yuppers" Lorelai responded and walked into the house.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Mom you look so pretty!" Rory explained when Lorelai exited her bathroom.

Lorelai, being the 'bride' of the party was in a wedding dress, she designed herself, it was white, at the top had small beads, and the bottom puffed out. Lorelai's hair was down and casually curly.

"Why thank-you madam" Lorelai said and curtsied. The doorbell rang, symbolizing the party has just begun.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Slowly guests sat down in the yard dressed up in English costumes, while Rory walked around taking blackmailing pictures.

"My oh my, you look English" Lorelai joked as Luke walked over to her.

"You look really… nice" Luke commented in awe.

"I was being sarcastic, but thanks" Lorelai smiled and did a little twirl. "Here, I knew you wouldn't dress up, so I found this old hat you can wear, it'll spruce up your outfit."

After given specific instructions from Lorelai to wear a full on British command suit, Luke settled with an old black suit

"Shouldn't you be getting married?" Luke asked almost to his delight.

"My groom is currently receiving best wishes from his mother, who is also here" Lorelai laughed.

"He does know this is a FAKE wedding right?"

"That's for us to find out" Lorelai winked. "So, you think you're going to solve the mystery?"

"No" Luke replied quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't really want to be here, you dragged me along"

"Oh common, you know you wanted to come"

"Lorelai, time for you to get hitched" Sookie yelled from across the lawn.

"Okay, bye, hope you get more into the game, common, you know you want to win, you'll get a prize" Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows and turned to get hitched.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lorelai walked down the isle to 'Here comes the bride' playing in the background, she passed Kirk's mother, Paris, who was having trouble looking interested, Rory, who wasn't even dressed up, just taking pictures, Luke, Sookie and finally Jackson.

On cue, just as Lorelai was about the reach the alter, Babbette The maid came running out of the house shouting an incoherent, "Lord McGuffin has been killed, help, help!" in her best British accent. Lorelai bit her lip in her best attempt not to laugh. Everyone hurried inside following Babbette, into the middle of the living room where Morey lay 'dead'.

"Oh my, he's dead" Lorelai said 'fake' gasping, trying to keep a strait face.

"But who would do this?" Jackson (Guy Gavioootta) asked.

"No one actually… he's still breathing" Kirk said in a monotone voice.

"Kirk" Everyone said at once.

"Sorry" Kirk said and looked at Morey once again.

Babette, really getting into character pointed an excusing finger at everyone in the room, "You all had motive, and you all had opportunity"

"Let the which hunt begin!" Lorelai said and then thought about the words she choice, "I mean, let the crime… umm, the person… umm, let's just find out who did this" She said finally and everyone went their separate ways.


	3. Wanting YOUR Attention

So because I am currently doing two stories at the same time, I'm going to make a plan. Okay, for the New Year, one of my goals is to get more organized, so I bought a day timer, and I'm writing out a schedule (mainly a study schedule because exams are coming up) and everyday, for an hour, I have _write fan fiction_… so, I'm going to go back and fourth each day, today I'm going to write for this story, and tomorrow my other story. That's my goal anyways.

I hope everyone had a good holiday so far! Mine's been fun, I love nothing more than **sleeping** in and **eating **all day… pretty sweet. I've also spent my days mainly watching Gilmore Girls… OLD seasons, where Luke and Lorelai are happy, and Rory is RORY, and the episodes are funny and you can watch them OVER and OVER again, and they're still funny.

OH yeah… I got a t-shirt for Christmas that says: "_Kirk is my hero_," … this adds to my collection of Gilmore Girls t-shirts: "_Luke's Diner_" and "_I don't suffer from addiction to the Gilmore Girls, I enjoy every minute of it_"

I'm **not** weird… right? (_It's funny I have to convince myself of this_)

Okay on with the story! Read and review please! The more reviews I have the better I write (in my humble opinion) _Wink, wink, nudge, nudge_

**M**_E_GG_A_**N**.

* * *

**The Parties Of All Parties**

_Wanting YOUR Attention

* * *

_

Lorelai wasn't expecting to have this much fun at the party. Sure, Kirk's mother constantly asking when Lorelai was moving in, and Lorelai was REALLY bad at detective games, but she was having a blast.

The party (investigation) had been going on for about two hours now, apparently Rory's Yale standards were too much for the town of Stars Hollow to handle.

"You're really getting into this," Rory said as she followed her mother around the living room.

"You can't help me…" Lorelai said as she looked behind a pillow.

"I wasn't, I'm just saying I've never seen you so competitive before" Rory said.

"Do we have to recall a certain yoga incident six years ago?" Lorelai said.

"Well I guess not"

"Or the time you and me were having a cheese burger-eating contest"

"You ate seven cheeseburgers, even after eating lunch, I remember" Rory said.

"…and then I proceeded to mock you for the next two days because you only ate four, and threw up for an hour afterwards" Lorelai said.

"Okay, you've made your point, you can be competitive to" Rory said rolling her eyes, "Although, not to scare you or anything, but Luke is kicking your butt"

"What?" Lorelai said and looked up. Luke, the Luke who has just been wandering for the last hour, looking bored out of his mind had just found a clue.

"Not fair" Lorelai said and left Rory sitting on the couch, while she went over to Luke who was looking at the piece of paper in his hand, he pulled out of the bookcase. "So much for not getting into the game"

"I'm not getting into this loony game, I just found a clue" Luke replied.

"…A clue that will help you WIN the game"

"So what?" Luke replied and read the piece of paper out loud.

"Looks like the maid was going to run" Luke said and showed Lorelai the boat ticket.

"So much for not wanting to be here…" Lorelai mumbled under her breath.

"You invited me, I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do, I'm finding the clues" Luke snapped back at her.

"Fine" Lorelai said and walked outside to get a breath of fresh air.

_Why was Luke being so competitive? It's not like we're giving out a really good prize or something. I wanted to win, I wanted to get all the glory… not like I wanted attention, or did I? It would be nice, but instead Luke was going to get all the attention, all eyes on him, instead of his eyes on her… not that she wanted his attention, or did she. _

"Oh man" Lorelai mumbled, this was getting way too confusing.

"What's wrong hun?" Sookie asked almost making Lorelai have a heart attack.

"I didn't know you guys were there!" Lorelai said with a hand over where her heart is. Sookie and Jackson were sitting on the porch swing talking, which was kind of cute, especially because the two characters that they play always end up together in the end.

"And nothings wrong, my years of reading _Nancy Drew_ was all a waist of time apparently" Lorelai said and walked back into the house where she almost ran into Rory.

"Hey, find any other clues?" Rory asked.

"Nope, Luke's gonna win anyways, so it doesn't matter"

"Why do you care so much if he wins. Mom?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, it's my party, shouldn't I win?" Lorelai whined.

"You just want the attention" Rory smiled, "from Luke"

"No" Lorelai said shaking her head, "No, I don't, I don't" She repeated, as if trying to convince herself.

"Why can't you see that Luke is trying to win to get attention too"?

"Why would Luke want attention, he doesn't even like the people here"

"Yeah, except **one **person, and maybe that **one** person, he wants attention from" Rory said.

"Please tell me what you are talking about" Lorelai said.

"He likes you Mom, he wants to win so he can have your attention"

"Rory" Lorelai whined.

"The whole town can see it, everyone, everyone that is, except YOU." Rory said.

Lorelai looked at the ground and was about to speak when…

"Rory, Luke said he knows the person who did it" Babbette said and disappeared back into the living room.

"Yippy" Lorelai said sarcastically and walked back into the living room.

_He CAN'T like me… right? It's just Luke, he's never looked at me that way, sure we flirt, but as friends… right? Can you just be friends and flirt? Sure you can… right? This is getting too complicated._

Luke, who really just wanted to go home, was ready to announce who the 'killer' was. Everybody was standing around, and Lorelai was standing cross-armed looking upset.

_It's not my fault she's upset, if she wanted to win this stupid thing she could have tried harder, it's not like the clues were actually hard to find. _

_I could tell everyone who killed Morey… who just got up to get a sandwich (good job on being dead), and that way, I could go home and leave this stupid party… but then Lorelai would be mad at me._

_Or… he could tell everyone the wrong answer, Lorelai read the ticket, she already knew who did it, so she could win… but then once again, she would be the one that got all the glory. It's not like he really wanted the glory, just for once, maybe he wanted Lorelai to be excited about something he did._

"The killer is…" _Tell the truth, lie for Lorelai… _

Lorelai looked at Luke, _come on, tell everyone, it was like he was reconsidering it… but why? Not for her, right? He couldn't like her that way._

"…Is Clyde McGuffin" Luke finished and everyone looked at him.

"Maybe you got the clue wrong" Rory said.

"It was the maid," Lorelai blurted out and everyone looked at her. "She killed him, that way she got the money from his will, she was planning on leaving the country in a month, with the boat ticket to Italy."

Luke quietly ducked out of the house onto the porch, and as Babbette was making her speech to confirm that she was the 'killer', Lorelai joined Luke on the porch.

* * *

This is the second last chapter; I'll finish the last chapter tonight and have it posted by tomorrow, so review please! It doesn't matter the review can just say good, or bad, it doesn't have to be long, but I like it when the reviews are long. 

ENJOY.

MEGGAN.


	4. Getting YOUR Attention

As promised, the last chapter.

* * *

"Hey, where you going?" Lorelai asked as she caught up to Luke.

"To the diner, the party's over isn't it?" Luke replied and turned around.

"No, there's still a ton of food" Lorelai said trying to get him to stay.

"I'm good" Luke said and turned around to leave.

"Luke, wait" Lorelai said and went down the stairs to him, on the lawn.

"What?" Luke replied.

"You knew it was the maid"

"So what?" Luke asked.

"Why did you tell everyone it was someone else?" Lorelai replied.

"It's your party, you should have won" Luke said.

"Really? Cause that's not how it works, just because it's my party doesn't mean I have to win, that's not why I threw the party" Lorelai said.

"Well you wanted to win, I just let you win" Luke said.

"Luke…" Lorelai started.

"I just wanted you to be happy," Luke said.

"I am… but winning isn't everything" Lorelai said.

"Says the woman who mocked her daughter for a week after winning a burger eating contest" Luke smiled.

"Everyone has to stop bringing that up" Lorelai said.

"I'll see you later okay?" Luke said and started to walk away.

"Wait" Lorelai said once again.

"What?" Luke asked and stepped towards her again.

"Did you have a good time at least?"

"Yes I did" Luke replied "We should do it again sometime"

"Have a party?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I mean have fun, like a movie or something," Luke said.

"Yeah that would be… fun" Lorelai smiled and blushed. "But next time, no competitiveness or anything okay?"

"I wasn't being competitive" Luke said defensively.

"Okay" Lorelai said and smiled. Luke shocked Lorelai when he took a step closer to her and took her hand in his.

"Bye Mss. Featherstone" Luke joked and kissed Lorelai on the lips quickly, but enough to make Lorelai's stomach fill up with butterflies.

"Uh, bye…" Lorelai said still wide-eyed. Luke started walking away, "Bye Mr. Carstairs" She said softly and smiled before going back into the house.

* * *

All done. I loved writing it, although I suffered from writers block quite a bit during this story, but eh, it was fun. Review please… and once again, I write for you guys so please tell me what you want my next story to be, thanks, bye.

MEGGAN.


End file.
